


There's a Shade of Red in Every Woman

by black_rose4



Series: There's a Shade of Red in Every Woman [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 14,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_rose4/pseuds/black_rose4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots about Ruby Hawke and Isabela</p><p>Prompted and answered over on my <a href="http://black-rose4.tumblr.com/tagged/writing-about-ruby">tumblr </a></p><p>New instalments are marked as such in their titles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Kiss

She wasn’t sure how she’d gotten into this, but somehow she’d found herself kissing the girl she’d been practically drooling over for the last year. 

This was terrible as far as kisses - let alone first kisses - went, she was sure of that. There was too much teeth and tongue and saliva. She wasn’t sure where her hands should go either, so she’d settled for awkwardly resting on the other girl’s hip, them sitting there limply as they kissed. Lauren seemed just as clueless as herself, her own hands sat on her lap, almost forming a wall that stopped her from getting remotely close to her. 

She wasn’t sure if it was going on for too long, not long enough, or what. They seemed to just keep going for the sake of it after a while, neither one sure when and if they should stop. 

Ruby felt their lips drying, making their already somewhat awkward kiss even more awkard. Lauren pulled back when she felt Ruby’s tongue against her lip as she wetted her own. “Sorry, I -”

“It’s fine. We can stop if you’d like.”

Lauren shook her head. “No, it’s fine. I was enjoying it. I think we just need to practise more, ya know?” 

Ruby chuckled softly. “I’m game. Maybe we should actually get a little closer though?” She looked down at their hands, Lauren’s still resting on her lap. 

“Might be an idea.” She shifted and copied Ruby’s position, her hands coming to rest on her hips. They shuffled closer, settling into a more comfortable position than before. “So, shall we try again?”


	2. Lockpicking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why mages don't pick locks, even the stubborn ones.

Isabela watched from over Ruby’s shoulder, pulling faces and making quiet grunts when the pick strained and threatened to break. “Are you sure you know what you’re doing kitten?”

“Course I do,” Hawke mumbled, still concentrating on trrying to pick the lock before her. She’d been at it for almost five minutes now and she could feel Isabela growing impatient, just itching to step in and show her how it was done. And show her her rear. 

“Look, if you can’t do it just say. I won’t think any less of you. It’s not like you’re a rogue. This is why you bring me or Varric around.”

Ruby ignored Isabela’s words, concentrating still on the lock before her. She almost had it. She almost - 

The lockpick snapped in half and she growled in frustration. “Mother fucker! I had it!”

“Move out of the way kitten.” Isabela nudged her to the side and took her place in front of the chest. Ruby stood where Isabela had been, her view currently consisting of little more than Isabela’s thighs and buttocks, barely concealed by her shirt. She could see why Isabela had spent so long watching her before stepping in to show her how it was done. 

Isabela opened the lock with ease, though less flair than Varric, Ruby noted. The chest sprung open and Isabela smirked up at Ruby. “See kitten? That’s how a professional does it.” 


	3. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apodyopis - The act of mentally undressing someone ;)

He was taking forever.  _Just one more patient_  he’d said. Ruby sighed and glanced around the grimy corner of Darktown, praying to the Maker that Anders would just hurry up so they could get on their way out to Sundermount.

Her attention flitted over to Fenris, still leaning against the doorway to Anders’ clinic. He hadn’t moved an inch since he’d settled there and frankly Ruby was starting to become concerned. 

She sighed when she saw him blink. Not dead then. Good. 

Bored out of her mind she decided to entertain herself, her eyes raking over Fenris’ still form. Since meeting him she had wondered what he looked like without the armour. He was well built, that much was clear, though not like Carver always seemed to be trying to be. His markings clearly decorated his entire body too, though to what extent Ruby wasn’t sure. 

She began removing his armour in her mind, imagining how he’d look without it. All sleek lines and muscle, light swirls decorating dark skin. She continued, taking off piece by piece, playing Isabela’s game and wondering what coloured underclothes he’d wear. She settled on green, the same shade of his eyes, despite knowing how unlikely that was. She continued further, those green underclothes gone and -

Ruby looked away and willed herself to think of something else. Nope. That definitely wasn’t an image she wanted in her mind. 

“Sorry I’m late. That’s the last patient for now, so we can go.” 

Ruby picked up her staff and lead the way, refusing to look towards Fenris as she motioned for him and Anders to follow her out of Darktown. She would not be doing that again any time soon. 


	4. Admiring the View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gymnophoria - The sensation that someone is mentally undressing you.

She could feel her eyes on her, boring into her. She knew it wasn’t in her head, there was no way she was imagining this. After all, she always made a point of walking behind her, sure that her eyes were fixed lower than they should be most of the time. 

Ruby wondered if she should call her out on it, but what was the point? Knowing her she would likely admit to it, and proudly too. Things like this seemed to be of little concern to her. Openly appreciating someone. That was as foreign to her as sex. 

Truth be told, she rather liked it. Feeling wanted, desirable. It was new, but not unwelcome. 

In the end it was Varric who called her out on it, asked the rogue if there was something attached to her rear that she’d been reading all day. She responded as Ruby had thought she would, declaring simply that she’d been admiring the view. She almost felt naked, despite her long robes, her gaze burning as bright as one of her fireballs and stripping her bare under her scrutiny. 

Her chin raised, head held high. If she truly was admiring the view, as she’d said, clearly she liked what she saw, for why else would she have felt her eyes on her all day long? If that was indeed true, she could undress her all she liked. 


	5. Poor Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby knits. Her friends hate it.

“Here, I’ve made you something.”

Isabela cocked a curious eyebrow as Ruby pulled something out from behind her back, said eyebrow falling when she saw what Ruby presented to her. “It’s…lovely, kitten. Really. Thank you…”

Ruby’s face fell. “You don’t like it?”

“Ruby, it’s a scarf and hat. What am I supposed to do with these?” Isabela inspected the set in Ruby’s hands. Sure, they were her colour, in fact they highly resembled the scarf she wore over her hair in both colour and pattern, but they were so…thick. And wooly. 

“Well people usually wear them.” Hawke’s response was thick with sarcasm and Isabela couldn’t help but roll her eyes. “Especially when it’s cold, which it has been lately.” 

Despite her explanation, the look on Isabela’s face didn’t budge and so Ruby sighed, giving up. “Forget it. You don’t have to wear them. I just thought you might want something a little warmer, since it’s been freezing lately.” 

Ruby began withdrawing her extended hands, but Isabela caught them and took the knitted set from her. She shot Isabela a baffled look. “I never said I  _won’t_ wear them,” explained Isabela, sighing slightly. She couldn’t believe she was saying the words, truth be told. Maker’s balls, she must be going soft or something. 


	6. Comfortable

Her hands wandered as they kissed, trailing up her sides and down her spine, tracing every curve and line of Isabela’s body and setting it to her memory. Her mouth remained fixed to the other woman’s, tongues sliding against one anothers as their lips moved together, the two of them separating only for breath. Isabela’s own hands had tangled in her hair, tugging gently to draw her where she wanted, nails scraping slightly against her scalp and eliciting small shivers from her. 

Isabela pulled away with a soft moan, much to Ruby’s displeasure. “You know kitten, this is nice and all, but don’t you want to do more?”

Ruby frowned. “Like what?”

“Like this.” The rogue’s hand slipped from Hawke’s hair and down her body, between the two of them and into the waistband of her shorts. Ruby’s hand followed straight after hers though, removing it from her shorts before she managed to dive past her smalls. 

“No. I - I’m happy just kissing for now, if you don’t mind.” 

Isabela smiled up at her, her usual sultry smile now soft and inviting. Her tongue flicked out slightly to wet her lips. “Of course kitten. Whatever you want.”


	7. Charm

She knew she shouldn’t let herself do this. 

Isabela was like this with everyone, she reasoned. She flirted and flashed people that smile of hers and her generous cleavage and that was that. Nothing serious. Just fun. 

But she couldn’t help herself. She found herself drawn to her more and more. She always found an excuse to have her in her party, in the hopes that maybe she would take the hint herself, not make her have to say it. 

That seemed unlikely, she realised. If indeed she was all fun, why should she take a hint? 

Ruby sighed and downed the last of her drink. She would have to ask her herself. 


	8. Seduction

“Come on kitten. Seduce me. Let’s see what you’ve got.”

Ruby chuckled, looking down at her feet a little longer before finally looking back up at Isabela. Her eyes were dark, heated, boring into Isabela’s and sending shivers down her spine as she imagined all the possible things Ruby was imagining doing to her right now. The mage edged closer to her, hand trailing lightly up her arm and raising the hairs on her skin. 

“Nice start. Keep going.”

“I planned to before you interrupted.” 

She tilted her chin away from her, allowing the mage access to Isabela’s throat. Ruby slowly kissed her way up her neck, each placement of her lips slow and deliberate. Isabela hummed her approval, encouraging her to continue. 

Hot breath tickled her skin and Isabela quickly pulled back, giggling as she did so. “Watch yourself Hawke.”

“What’s wrong Izzy? Ticklish?” She blew gently on her neck again, eliciting the same giggle from the rogue. Hawke grinned and wrapped her arms around Isabela, holding her close to her and effectively trapping her in her embrace. She pressed her lips to her neck again and blew raspberries against her skin, repeating the action again and again as Isabela laughed in her arms. 

Hawke let go when Isabela called out, “I yield!” She straightened her shirt and shot Ruby a dark look, unamused by her tickling. “Maker’s balls, what are we going to do with you?”

Ruby gave her a sheepish grin. “I did say I’m no good at seduction.”

“So I can see. Lesson learnt.” 


	9. Not What You'd Expect

When Isabela had offered to help her destress after yet another long day of fighting morons, this was not what Ruby had imagined. She had imagined her head buried between her thighs, her hands on her bare body. And to some extent she had got that. 

“ _When you’re done in the bath, dry off a little, but don’t get dressed. I’ve got plans for you_.” 

Sitting in a relaxing bath was admittedly her preferred method of relation, but with Isabela involved she tended to opt for her other favourite method, the sort that’s better done with someone else. Yet after she’d gotten out of the bath and dried off, she had been instructed to lie down on the bed, face down in the pillows. 

Ruby turned her head to the side to breathe. “I don’t get it. What is this?”

“A massage,” explained Isabela. “You looked like you could do with one, and I know some great Rivaini techniques. Not quite as good as Antivan, but I doubt you’ll mind. I always got too distracted to pay attention to do the Antivan ones.” 

Before Ruby could ask what the hell Isabela was on about, she felt cool oil be poured down her back, followed by hands which kneaded at her muscles and spread the oil. She let out a moan and sank into the bed, her attention focused on nothing but the feel of Isabela’s hands working out the knots in her back. 

“ _Fuck_.”

Isabela smirked, watching Ruby melt more and more as she worked. “No complaints, I take it?”

“None what so ever.”


	10. Corsets and Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke has so many corsets yet no occasion to wear them. Isabela decides to take matters into her own hands.

“Harder.” Behind her Isabela grunted a response, but it still wasn’t enough. “Harder. Come on! You don’t need to be so gentle.”

Isabela sighed before placing her foot on Ruby’s lower back and tugging hard, the laces in her hands pulling and tightening the corset the mage was currently being all but sewn into. “I wasn’t being gentle.” She gave another tug. “I was doing. it. how. you. do it.” 

Isabela exhaled a breath, “There. You’re sorted. How’s that feel?”

Ruby inhaled and exhaled a breath, the restrictive feeling the corset gave her novel and a little strange. “I think it’s fine. It doesn’t feel too tight, it’s just…there.” 

“You get used to it kitten. Come one, in front of the mirror. Let’s have a look at you.” She nudged Ruby to the other side of the room, taking a moment to appreciate her rear before joining her. 

Hawke hardly recognised herself. A woman clad in blue stared back at her, slender frame accentuated by the corset she wore, matching silken underwear on her hips. Isabela swept her hair over one shoulder and ran her finger up and down the bare side of her neck, finger trailing down her shoulder and along her arm. 

“See? You should wear things like this more often.” She paused for a moment before reaching behind her neck and fiddling with the clasp of her choker. Once undone she motioned for Ruby to kneel down a little and move her hair so Isabela could fasten the piece around the mage’s neck. 

She stepped back a little to admire her work. “Well would you look at you.” Isabela smiled up at her, eyes raking over her body before returning to her chest, now emphasised thanks to the corset she wore. “You look good enough to eat, kitten.” 

“So why don’t you?” 


	11. Feminine

“I look so… _feminine_. And look, I have curves too. Like, actual visible  _curves.”_

Isabela chuckled as Ruby turned this way and that in the mirror, taking in the sight that was herself in lingerie. It was still new to her, having a reason to wear the delicate little things she’d had stashed away in her drawers, gathering dust. But she seemed to be enjoying herself, which quite frankly was all that mattered. 

She slinked off the bed and joined Ruby in front of the mirror, standing behind her and looking over her shoulder. Her hands settled on Ruby’s waist, running up and down her sides. “You’ve always had those kitten.”

“Well it’s hard to see them at times.” Her eyes closed as Isabela’s fingers brushed over her sides, her touch light but pleasant. 

“See? This is why I make you wear all this underwear you have lying around. Because it helps you see things my way a little better.”  

Ruby turned to face her, lingering for a moment to stroke her cheek before hooking her hands under Isabela’s rear and lifting her. The rogue’s legs locked around her waist, supporting her own weight as Ruby carried them towards the bed. 

The lingerie didn’t stay on for long after that. 


	12. A New Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabela makes a new discovery.

“Fuck. Keep going. Just a little -  _fuuuucckkkk_.”

Ruby chuckled as she wiped her chin with the back of her hand. “Are you done yet? I’m pretty sure the people at the end of the street haven’t heard you yet.”

She made to move from between Isabela’s thighs, but a hand wound in her hair again and pressed her back down. “Well if you’re offering.  _Fuck_ that was - I didn’t know you could do that. I think I’m gonna need a new name for you. Firebrand just doesn’t seem appropriate enough when your talents seem to lie  _elsewhere_ too.” 

Ruby flicked her tongue, sparks shooting from the tip and Isabela shivered in anticipation. Maker, _that tongue_. “And to think, this all started because Anders can’t hold his tongue.” She smirked up at Isabela, the rogue returning her grin before pushing her head back down once again and urging her to go again. 

Hawke chuckled, the sound vibrating through Isabela’s core. “Alright, alright. Just I don’t know how much longer I can keep this up Izzy.” 

“Don’t worry my sweet firebrand, I’ll repay you in kind afterwards.  _With interest_.” 


	13. Nicknames

“I have it.” 

Ruby hummed, prompting her to continue. “Your nickname. After all, I can’t keep calling you kitten all the time. It gets too confusing when we’re around Merrill.” 

“Sparkler. Because… _sparks_.” 

She practically drooled as she said the word. The evidence from their night together was still fresh on her skin. Red marks up her thighs from nails. Bites on her neck and breasts. Goosebumps across her skin. She’d not had  _that_ in a long time. “Remind me later to thank Anders for giving you the idea.”

“Anders didn’t give me any ideas. I’m pretty sure most mages have tried using their magic in some way whilst playing with themselves. I know I did. How else do you think I made you come so quick like that?” 

Isabela grinned at her. “So you’re well practised then, Sparkler?”

Ruby sighed. “You really like that fucking nickname, don’t you?”

“Oh yes. You’re stuck with it now,  _Sparkler_.” 


	14. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby had never been good at cards. She still isn't.

Her head ached when she awoke that morning, face planted against the wood of what she worked out to be a table. Ruby groaned as she sat up, vision blurry and head spinning, pulses shooting through her skull with each revolution of the room. Maker, she had not drunk that much in a while. 

Hawke looked around the room, taking in the damage around her. A few of her friends were still asleep, including Varric on his bed and Isabela asleep across from her. Fenris sat bolt upright in a chair away from her, though his closed eyes told her that he too was still asleep. Empty mugs still littered the table, waiting for Nora or one of the other girls to come and collect them. Around the room lay random items of clothing, pieces of armour, trousers, shirts - 

“Is that  _my_ shirt?” 

Her voice woke Fenris up, who started awake ready to attack, despite his lack of sword. His gaze shot to Ruby before it quickly averted. “Yes, it is.” 

Ruby looked down at herself, the sight of her bare breasts greeting her. She glimpsed further down and gulped. It seemed all but her underwear was somewhere in Varric’s room, though where she wasn’t sure. “What did we do last night?”

“You don’t remember?” Isabela’s voice was groggy, but there was an undeniable hint of amusement there as well. “You lost as Diamondback. Apparently you still need some more lessons from Varric, because as punishment for cheating you had to hand over all your clothes.” Ruby couldn’t help but blush as she saw Isabela cast an appreciative glance over her body. “I tried to get your knickers too, but you wouldn’t give them up.” 

Hawke shook her head, glad that she couldn’t recall any of what Isabela had described. She hurried to collect her shirt then began searching for the rest of her clothing. 

“Looking for these?” Isabela held up the last item of her missing clothing, a red pair of underwear which hanged from her finger. Ruby snatched the pair from her, muttering a curse under her breath before shoving them in her trouser pocket. 

She quickly took her leave after that, ignoring Isabela’s ‘appreciative’ comments as she closed the door behind her, eager to pretend whatever had apparently happened had never happened. 


	15. Stay

This was it. This was the part where Isabela got up and got dressed. This was the part where Ruby pretended that she didn’t care that Isabela left her in the dark after they’d shared a night together. 

She braced herself, already preparing the smile on her lips. It had to seem casual. She couldn’t let on that she thought she was feeling…something, whatever the fuck that was. The second she did, she knew Isabela would bolt. And she had every right to. They had made no pretense of feelings when they began sleeping together. But apparently her brain hadn’t gotten the message. 

“You know Sparkler, maybe I should just stay tonight. It’s later than usual and there’re more gangs out than usual lately.” 

Ruby planted her usual smile on her lips and grinned up at Isabela. “No worries. G’night Izzy - wait, what?” Her smile fell, replaced by a look of confusion. “You’re staying?”

Isabela nodded, “Unless you’d prefer if I left. But I’d rather stay, if that’s alright with you kitten.” 

It took a few moments more for Isabela’s intentions to fully register in Ruby’s mind, Hawke pulling back the covers when they finally did. Isabela smiled and joined Ruby in bed. Her arm wound around the rogue’s waist and drew her close, body pressed around hers. 

She would savour this moment as long as she could. Ruby had no idea if this would happen again. She hoped it would, but she knew not to pin her hopes on it. 

Isabela shifted, moving Ruby’s other arm so she laid on it, the other remaining wound around her waist. She shuffled against her body, pressing herself closer to her lover. “Goodnight kitten.” Isabela turned to place a gentle kiss on Ruby’s cheek, lingering a moment before turning back and settling down again. 

Ruby kissed the top of Isabela’s head. “G’night Izzy.”


	16. Interruption

“ _Fuck_ this is nice.” 

Isabela chuckled, thumbs pressing harder into the pad of Ruby’s foot, drawing another long moan from the woman. “I told you it’s better with two. You don’t get this kind of treatment alone, do you Sparkler?”

“No, but there’s a lot of things you’ve proven are better with two, so I’m not really -  _ahh_ \- surprised.” 

She smirked as she continued working, fingers kneading away at her feet, easing the aches from another long day of running around and fighting idiots. When Ruby had said she wanted to relax this wasn’t quite what Isabela had first intended, but she did love a good bath and she was not going to turn down the opportunity to share one with a good looking woman. The massage had been her own idea, Ruby looking like she could do with something as a little pick me up, and if there was one thing Isbela knew it was how to relax someone. 

“If you want kitten, we can still do some of those things as well.” 

Ruby chuckled and asked, “What? After we’ve just goten clean?”

Isabela’s hands left Ruby’s feet and she shuffled closer to her, slotting herself between Ruby’s legs. “Well then I guess we’ll have to have some fun in here, so you can stay nice and clean.” 

Hawke grinned and pulled Isabela onto her lap as best as the bathtub would allow. “What a shame,” she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

A gush of cold air forced them closer, the two women shivering as the door to Ruby’s room flew open. “Ruby dear, I was thinking - oh.”

“Hello mother.”

“Well, this is nice and awkward, isn’t it. Hi Leandra.”

Ruby’s mother avoiding looking at her daughter and Isabela, currently in a wet tangle, trying to retain some modesty, for her sake more than their own. “Hello again. Ruby, when you’ve got a moment please. I want to discuss your possible suitors with you.  _In private_.” 

She didn’t wait for Ruby to answer, but instead left the room, seemingly eager to be out of there. 

Ruby sighed when she let go of Isabela. “Well there goes my good mood.”

She began to get up, but Isabela made her sit back down. “Sod that. Finish your bath at least. I wasn’t done helping you relax.” 

“I really should go deal with this.” She stood up, Isabela letting her this time, and grabbed her towel. “You enjoy this. Here.” She pressed her hand to the water and re-heated the water for Isabela. “When I come back I plan on taking you up on your offer of getting nice and dirty.” 

Isabela smirked up at her, “I think I can do that, Sparkler.” 


	17. All That Remains

“Fireball…Ruby, if you don’t let go you’re gonna cremate her before we can even get her out of here.”

Her eyes flew open and the sight of black smoke greeted her. She dropped her mother’s corpse, her body hitting the dirt with a soft thud. A set of burn marks wrapped around her, left in the places where Ruby’s arms had held her so tightly, refusing to let go, refusing to accept she was dead. But she was. Her mother was dead.

“Come on kitten, we need to get you both out of here.” 

“I can’t touch her.” She turned to speak to her friends, “I can’t. I need to - Please, I need to get out of here. Don’t leave her here.” 

She darted out of there before any of her friends could argue, leaving the three of them to decide who’d chase after her and who’d deal with Leandra. “We’ve got this Rivaini. Go after her and make sure she doesn’t do anything stupid.” 

It was easy to follow Ruby’s path. Isabela followed the scorch marks out of Lowtown and followed them all the way out towards the Wounded Coast. There were few other signs that she’d been through there, though the cowering people who’d clearly seen something - or rather someone - terrifying were a pretty good clue as well. 

She found her where she thought she would, in a secluded little spot just outside of the Wounded Coast, hidden away from any potential passers by. Ruby often came here when she needed to blow off steam and throw a few fireballs without risking hurting anyone. 

She was almost set aflame by one of Ruby’s fireballs when she rounded the corner to join her. Isabela held up her hands in surrender. “It’s me, Ruby.” 

Ruby lowered her hands, the fire in her palms extinguishing immediately. “You shouldn’t have followed me here. I could hurt you.”

“Bullshit. I don’t care what you say, you don’t want to be alone right now.” Isabela advanced towards her, ignoring the smoking debris she passed. “You won’t hurt me Ruby. It’s okay.” 

Ruby seemed to contemplate her words for a moment, debating whether or not to listen to her. Her mind seemed made up when she crumpled to the ground, head hanging and shoulders slumped. Isabela joined her, hesitant at first, and crouched by her side. She placed a hand on Ruby’s shoulder and squeezed gently, a gesture of comfort. She had no idea what else to do, but there was no way any of them were letting Ruby be alone right now. They knew her too well, and she would not bode well if left to stew on her own for a while. 

Her sobs tugged at Isabela’s heart, each one wracking through her. Isabela had always thought Aveline’s story from when they’d escaped the Korcari Wilds to be an exaggeration. She had said her cries had scared off every living creature nearby, a tale for sure, made up simply to demonstrate how violently Ruby had cried that day when she’d lost her sister. But now, watching her come to terms with her mother’s death, Isabela realised how little Aveline had exaggerated. Even if anyone knew of this place, they would not dare come near it today. Not with her howls ringing through the air, or her magic crackling dangerously around them. 

She had no idea how long they spent out there, but by the time Ruby had worn herself out the clearing was charred and smoldering. Isabela offered her her hand, despite Ruby’s protests that she would burn her. “I’ve told you before kitten, you won’t hurt me. It’s okay.” 


	18. Aftermath

It had been over a week since the death of Ruby’s mother and hardly anyone had seen her in that time. Only three people had been allowed entrance into her room, aside from Bodahn and Orana: Isabela, Aveline and Varric, and all three had been special exceptions. She wanted to see no one, lest she hurt them like she’d hurt her mother. But they would have none of it and slowly she was calming. Slowly. 

It was Aveline’s turn to check on her when she found her bundled up in front of the fire, throwing sparks into it from her fingertips. She didn’t bother knocking, instead simply announced her entrance into Ruby’s room. “It’s only me.” 

Ruby looked over her shoulder, still flicking sparks into the fire. Aveline eyed her warily as one strayed towards the edge, dangerously close to setting the wallpaper on fire. “I figured. Varric and Isabela tread lighter.”

Her attention remained on Aveline for a few more seconds before she turned back to the fire. Aveline sighed and joined Ruby in front of the fire. “How’re you holding up?”

“Same as yesterday. I want to smash everything to pieces and set it on fire, but I know that’d do no good. I didn’t try to redecorate mother’s room again, you’ll be glad to know.” Another spark flew into the fire, causing it to swell for a moment before dying back down. “I’m staying away from there. I made Bodahn lock it and keep the key away from me. No more midnight bonfires that way. At least, that’s what I’m telling myself.” 

Aveline nodded as she listened to Ruby speak. At least she’d been sensible enough to do that. They didn’t need any more scares from her, thinking she’d done something stupid whilst they’d gone to get some sleep. It was why they’d started visiting in shifts, instead of all at once. Bodahn and Orana were good at making sure she was clean, well-fed and generally looked after, but it was their job to keep her sane. 

“Is there anything you need Ruby?” 

Hawke glanced over at Aveline, her expression sad and tired. “Honestly? I just need someone to hold me and cuddle with me right now.” 

Her head flopped to rest on Aveline’s shoulder and she threw and arm around Hawke’s shoulders, pulling her closer. She said nothing as Ruby began to sob, simply letting her cry and reassuring her with her embrace that she was here, if nothing else. For now, it was the best she could do, but it was good enough. 

After all, her friends were her family now. 


	19. Still Kicking

“Get up! Come on you idiot! Get up!”

Ruby growled as she pushed herself up to her feet, fire coursing through her veins. All she could see was red. “I am not defending your arse for you to call me a fucking idiot Isabela.” She could already feel her legs shake again, threatening to give out once more. 

She didn’t know how long she could do this. Run, throw fire, run some more. Repeat. Run, throw fire, run some more. But casting spells took too long, at least the ones that did any real damage. Her cycle was broken repeatedly by the Arishok charging into her, blade striking her down. Run, pause for breath, throw fire, limp away, fall. 

Maker, there was so much blood. She couldn’t tell how much was hers and how much was his. Right now she didn’t care, all she knew was too much of hers had been spilt and not enough of his. 

“Come on you fucker! Is that all you’ve got?”

She saw him laugh, his face twisted into a sneer. He thought he’d already won. She could see it in his eyes, even through the haze of red. 

_Fuck you._

Ruby grinned as she rained down fire through the Keep, taking a brief moment to watch chaos rain down before running again, the Arishok hot on her heels. 

She was waning, she could feel it. Her legs gave out and she went crashing to the floor again. Ruby was vaguely aware of the cries of terror around the room, but her heart was drowining them out. Pain seared through her chest, white-hot and blinding. She risked a glance down and saw a blade protruding from her, the tip just breaking through her armour. The white consumed her when it withdrew, Ruby falling forward, the cold stone floor pressing against her cheek. It's chill was a welcome relief from the fire inside of her, raging and hot.

“Is this all you have to offer?” His words were mocking. For the first time Ruby heard a hint of humour in the Arishok’s voice. “I expected better from you, basalit-an.” 

He kicked her hard in the side, turning her with his foot. He wanted to watch her die, she realised. 

_Not while I’m still breathing._

The Arishok grabbed the front of her armour and hoisted her into the air, holding her at eye level. Just one snap of her neck would be all it would take to end it. 

“ _No! You can’t die on me now Hawke! No! Not after I fucking came back for you!_ ”

Her voice pierced through the haze of pain. Isabela. The reason she was in this mess. The reason she was still standing, still fighting. There was no way she was going to let the bastard win. She valued Isabela too much to let him win. 

Mustering her strength Hawke thrashed about, trying to free herself from the Arishok’s iron grip. But his hold was firm. He was not dropping Hawke. She growled as she continued to thrash, raising her hands to his face and clinging on for dear life. Light danced around her vision, white spots threatening to take over.  _No_. Rage boiled inside of her, manifesting the only way she knew how. Smoke began to rise from her hands, his hair alight. The smell of burning flesh filled her nostrils, a smell she thought she had grown used to by now, but not today it seemed. His scream pierced her ears, cutting through the pain and the rage. 

When he finally let go it was over. 

Later, when Varric recounted the tale to her, the Arishok’s face was said to have melted in on itself, the man boiled alive. Anders was the first to rush to her side, all but pushed there by Isabela. When Ruby finally awoke she found herself in her bed, a tired Isabela and Aveline by her side, whilst Anders busied himself with making more dressings. She would hear their accounts soon enough. For now she would sleep. 


	20. Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ruby survives killing the Arishok

Everything was red when she woke up. 

She blinked a few times, taking a moment to realise where she was and trying to figure out what time it was. Late afternoon, almost evening, given how the sun shone through the curtains and illuminated the room in a warm glow. She was in her room, given the furnishings, though how she’d gotten her Ruby didn’t know. The last she remembered was sort of walking out of the Viscount’s Keep. Sort of. 

“Finally!” 

A pair of arms wrapped around her, her position making the action uncomfortable and awkward. Lips pressed against her cheek, her nose, her forehead, anywhere they could find on her face before finally the arms loosened and they found her lips. Ruby laid there unable to respond fully as she was kissed, waiting for whoever was kissing her to finish and move away again. 

Golden eyes smiled down at her. “I thought you were done for. We all did.” 

Ruby chuckled weakly, the act making her cough. Maker her chest hurt. “You aren’t getting rid of me that easily. Don’t you know? I’m the fucking Champion of Kirkwall. That means I’m not allowed to die, whether I want to or not.” 

“Don’t joke,” Isabela’s voice was low, serious. A rarity for her. “I almost lost you back there Ruby.” 

“It’s like I said love, you aren’t getting rid of me that easily. You’re stuck with me.” 


	21. Return

She didn’t care that she was still angry. That would all be dealt with later. She didn’t care that she had been gone for three fucking years with no word, no reason for her disappearance, no nothing. Right now all she cared about was the fact that Isabela was back.

She didn’t care if they were at this place yet or not, if she should even do this. When she saw Isabela leaning against the tavern counter again there was only one thing she wanted to do.

Ruby strode over to her side, Isabela having only a moment to register who had joined her before she was spun around and into the desperate embrace of her former lover. Her lips were hard against her, demanding. She had missed her so much, more than she’d cared to admit before, but now she no longer cared. If she couldn’t say the words she would show her, pouring all her emotion into this kiss. 

When they parted Isabela blinked up at her, confused and dumbstruck. “I take it you missed me, Sparkler?”

“Like you wouldn’t know.” 


	22. Heatwave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a heatwave in Kirkwall and Ruby is not coping well.

It had been swelteringly hot in Kirkwall. For the last week or so the temperature had seemed to keep rising with each passing day. The sun had been scorchingly hot, making it nigh-on impossible to remain outside for more than a few hours because the need to return to the shade became overwhelming. 

Hawke had had to put most tasks on ice for a while, the current heat making it impossible to fight whilst in her armour and not pass out. Which had left her with some free time on her hands. Time which she had decided to spend a lot of with Isabela, mostly naked and sweaty, and not just because of the heat.

Isabela seemed excited that morning when she came over to Hawke’s mansion, more so than normal, the rogue practically buzzing with excitement. “You’ll never guess what,” she announced loudly, unsure of where Hawke was exactly, but knowing she was somewhere nearby. 

The woman in question emerged from her room looking tired and hot. “Go on.”

“So I found this waterfall, out around Sundermount. It’s a short trek to get there, but just think of the pay off.” 

Ruby’s eyes lit up at the mention of cold, refreshing water. “A waterfall you say? Give me a sec to put on some shoes and then we’ll head off.” She disappeared back inside of her room then reappeared a few minutes later fully dressed - at least as dressed as one ever is on a hot day - and carrying a large bag, filled with whatever the hell she’d decided to pack. 

Isabela eyed the bag in Hawke’s hand curiously. “What? I thought we’d need towels.” 


	23. Anders' Manifesto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders' manifesto shows up in all sorts of places, much to Hawke's annoyance.

Isabela smirked up at Ruby, the mage still shrugging out of her armour, and watched. She propped herself up on her hands, arms straight, as she watched piece by piece of Ruby’s armour fell to the floor, until she was stood in just her small-clothes.

“And those too. Come on.” Isabela waved a hand at Ruby’s remaining garments, motioning for them to come off as requested. Hawke chuckled as she finished stripping, throwing her clothes with the pile on the floor then joining Isabela on the bed. 

She straddled her body, pushing her back onto the bed as she too climbed up it, taking Isabela with her. Ruby’s lips attacked her bare skin, trailing up her stomach, the swell of her breasts, settling on her neck as she pushed her further into the bed. 

Isabela gasped as teeth found her neck, her moan turned into a gasp of pain as Ruby pressed her further into the bed, her hips grinding against hers. Her hands pushed against Ruby’s chest, “Wait!” 

Ruby sat back on her haunches as Isabela rummaged below her body. The rogue frowned as she pulled out a wad of paper from underneath the covers. “What the - is this -”

“That isn’t mine. That’s Anders’ and he needs to stop leaving them around my house when he visits.” She took the paper from Isabela and left the bed, making her way over to the fire. Fire sparked in her palm, igniting the paper which she threw into the lit fire. “I swear, if I find any more of these in my bed it won’t just be his manifesto I’ll be roasting.”


	24. The Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby lost a bet. However, she is a woman of her word and must now suffer the consequences, much to her chargrin.

“Would you all stop fucking staring?” Ruby glared at the group sat around the table, daring them to say something, anything. She felt exposed enough without their eyes being glued to every inch of her flesh which was currently on show. 

Their attention thankfully was drawn to someone else entering Varric’s room. “What d’ya think?” Ruby groaned, her head hitting the table as she pretended she was anywhere else but here right now. “Oh hey kitten. Looking good. Doesn’t she look good?” She felt a hand place itself on her shoulder and Ruby resisted the urge to burn it right back off again. She liked that hand. That hand did nice things for her. 

 _Deep breaths Ruby._  

“She looks something alright.” Ruby glanced up at Aveline through her fringe. 

“I think she looks lovely.” Her eyes flicked over to where Merrill sat, smiling to herself. “I didn’t know you had a tattoo Hawke. It’s very pretty.” 

“I didn’t know you had a body under all those robes.”

Ruby glared at Anders. “Of course I have a body. What did you think I was? A floating head?” She didn’t need them all making comments. She had not signed on for comments. Her head snapped around to look at Isabela, proudly wearing  _her_ armour. “How much longer do I have to wear this for? I’m already sick of it.” 

“You’ve got the rest of the day to go kitten.” 

She sighed as a grin spread across Isabela’s face. Whilst the rogue seemed comfortable in her armour, Ruby could not say the same about the shirt and boots Isabela insisted was ‘proper protective clothing’. 

_Maker, I can’t wait for this day to be over._


	25. Scarves

Ruby hummed to herself as she held up the scarf in her hands against Fenris’ skin, checking that the colour did indeed suit him. “This is gonna look great on you Fenris. Look, come look, tell me what you think!”

She dragged the elf - gently and by his armour, making sure to avoid his skin - so he stood in front of the mirror so he could see for himself. She kept the scarf in front of him, dangled in place where it would be when it was fully finished. “So come on, what do you think?”

Fenris shot her an exasperated look and sighed, “I think I can’t believe you talked me into this nonsense.” 

“And yet you did.” She grinned at him before darting off towards her basket of wool, rummaging through the balls to see if there was a better colour, holding them up next to him and shaking her head. 

Finally she gave up and decided to simply stick with her original choice. “This is going to look great when it’s done Fenris.  And don’t you dare leave this one behind every time we go out like you did the last one. You can’t keep blaming my dog for your scarves magically disappearing. Hond doesn’t eat scarves. I’ve taught him better than that.” 

“Hawke, you make your dog wear a scarf.” 

“Hey!” she snapped back quickly, eager to defend herself. “Hond wears his scarf by choice. Just like you do.”


	26. Name Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke is too distracted to see what's right in front of her.

Hawke trudged straight through the house when she got home that day, too tired and angry to do anything other than strip off and have a nice relaxing bath. She kicked her boots off by the door then marched straight through to her bedroom, calling to Orana to draw a nice hot bath for her. 

She was half-way through taking off her armour when a familiar head popped through the door. “Hawke. What are you doing back so soon?” 

“We finished early,” she said, undoing the last of the buckles on her chest piece. “Anders’ thing turned out to be a wild goose chase so I decided to say fuck it and come home because there was a fucking dragon and I was not prepared for a dragon fight at all. Looks like I know what we’re doing next though.” She shot Isabela an exasperated smile, her lips downturning when she saw the strange expression on her face. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” said Isbela too quickly. She fidgeted in the door way, shifting her weight between legs. 

Ruby glared at her, not in the mood for games. “What?”

The door to her room opened fully, Orana pottering in with a steaming bucket of water in hand. Behind Isabela, Hawke saw something she’d missed on her trudge through the living room; the room was in the process of being decorated, streamers and banners hanging from the walls, wound around the banisters on the stair-railing, and even some from the chandelier. 

“What is all this?” She wandered out of her room, quickly forgetting about undressing. 

Isabela followed after her. “Well we realised we didn’t know when your name day was, and it’s been years now Hawke. So we decided to pick a day for you since you wouldn’t tell us and make that your name day. We were going to throw a party and everything. It was meant to be a surprise…” 

Ruby turned back to Isabela, a smile on her lips. “I’d say you could have asked, but you know I still wouldn’t have told you.” She closed the space between them, stopping briefly to lean down and kiss her, before then returning to her bedroom.

“Tell you what. I still need a bath because I fucking stink of death and all sorts of I don’t know what. I’m gonna close my door and ignore everything outside of my room for a good few hours whilst I relax. If, for instance, you choose to carry on decorating, well then who am I to stop you?” 

She winked before disappearing inside her room and closing the door behind her. Isabela grinned before returning to her task, climbing up the handrail and returning to decorating the chandelier. 


	27. Dragon Slaying

They approached the dragon’s corpse hesitantly. They had seen no sign of Hawke emerging once it had gone down. Surely…

No. She was fine. She was likely bathing in its blood or something ridiculous like that, that was all. Ruby did stupid shit like that after a battle as big as this. Isabela shook her head, realising how crazy that sounded, even to her. Ruby didn’t bathe in blood. She’d know. She’s shared many a bath with the women afterall. 

She risked going closer, peering over the dragon’s corpse to look for her as she walked. Still no sign of her. Surely she wasn’t…

Maker’s breath, she hoped she wasn’t  _under_ her. 

“You know, a little help would be nice.”

They all ran at the sound of her voice, trying to find where it came from. Isabela found her first, stuck under one of the dragon’s feet, but otherwise fine. They all helped push it off her and Ruby climbed out and away from the dragon’s corpse, a crazed grin on her face. “Did you see that?”

“See what? You almost get squashed by a dragon?” Isabela strode over to her and began checking she was fine, ignoring Anders’ protests that it was his area of expertise and not hers. “We thought you were done for just then. Don’t you dare do something like that again, you hear me?”

Despite her annoyance, Ruby seemed to find her amusing. “Look at you, all caring and shit. Keep this up and people will know you like me Izzy.” 

That earned her a punch, though it was only weak, her anger already fading. “This isn’t funny. I thought I’d lost you then.” 

“How many times have I told you?” Ruby pulled her to her, once again ignoring Anders’ protests that he really should examine her for any injuries. “I’m the fucking Champion of Kirkwall. I’m not allowed to die.” 

Aveline wandered off when the two women began kissing. They would be there for some time it seemed. She began the task of sifting through everything for anything of value, the Captain and the Champion too busy to join him just yet. Eventually Anders joined Aveline , too tired of waiting for them to stop. It seemed they would be here for a while.


	28. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After trudging through caves and having a run in with a dragon, there is nothing more Ruby wants to do than bathe.

She was in the bath when Isabela found her, rinsing the last of the dragon blood from her hair and scrubbing under her fingernails. “Ah, there you are! I thought I’d find you here.” 

Ruby looked over her shoulder and smiled lazily up at Isabela. “Where else would I be? You saw how much blood I was covered in. ‘Course I’d jump straight in a bath. I had so much shit in my hair it was unreal.” 

Isabela closed the door behind her and began removing her array of blades from her outfit, setting each one in a row on Hawke’s desk. “You did look terrible. I bet the prissy pants around here had a heart attack when they saw you trudging back earlier on.” Isabela chuckled to herself, the thought of the nobles in Hightown wetting their pants the the sight of the Champion of Kirkwall covered from head to toe in blood. 

“I think I did hear someone faint you know,” Ruby smirked, barking a laugh. 

She watched from the bath as Isabela removed the last of her blades, the rogue then moving on to her single piece of armour she wore. She always loved to watch Isabela undress. For someone who wore so little she seemed to like to take her time about it, making sure that everything was set perfectly before moving onto the next part. And of course there was the mystery of where the fuck she hid all of those blades. She knew she kept one in each boot and she’d had the misfortune of finding the one she sometimes kept near her cleavage before, but aside from those Ruby was baffled. Perhaps she needed to pay closer attention when she was dressing, but then again, where was the fun in that?

“Come join me Izzy.” 

Isabela chuckled, apparently not ready to join her yet. “I was going to clean my blades first, love. They haven’t had a proper clean yet and Maker knows they need it after today’s fight.” 

“But Isabela,” Hawke turned in the bath so she was facing her, arms resting on the edge of the tub. She leaned on her arms, breasts pressing together, mainly for Isabela’s benefit. “Surely you’re not going to turn down this lovely hot bath with your lovely hot girlfriend in it, are you?” 

The look on Isabela’s face told her she’d already won, but she lingered for a moment longer. Ruby sighed. “Come on Izzy, don’t make me get out of here. Just take off the shirt and join me. I’ll scrub your back and everything.” 

That seemed to gain her attention. “You gonna throw in a backrub too?”

“Sure. But first you need to take it off.”

Isabela grinned as she sauntered over to where Hawke was sat in the bathtub, pulling her shirt up and over her head as she walked. She let it fall to the floor, deciding that it could wait till later to be tidied up. Right now there was a hot bath and backrub calling to her. 

And Hawke of course. There was always Hawke. 


	29. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby is far from pleased after Anders dragged her into Kirkwall's sewers. She plans her revenge.

“So you’re in?”

Isabela crossed her arms over her chest, an incredulous look on her face. “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve every had.” She watched Hawke’s face sink for a moment before she grinned. “Of course I’m in, kitten. I don’t appreciate being dragged around Kirkwall’s sewers for no good reason and neither do you. I should know. I had to put up with you that night. You wouldn’t shut up remember, even when your mouth was supposed to be doing other things.” 

Ruby ignored her comment and picked up the pouch she’d had sat on her desk. Even tied tight a faint whiff escaped it, the scent coming from it all too familiar to Ruby. Maker, she hoped this was the last time she smelled anything as vile in her lifetime. 

They used the cellars in Hawke’s mansion to reach Anders’ clinic, the path quicker and quieter than trudging all the way through Kirkwall to reach Darktown. On the way down Ruby briefed Isabela on the plan, something which took little time, its nature simplistic but hopefully effective. 

His clinic was quiet when they reached it. Hawke waited for Anders to finish treating his patient before approaching him, nodding in greeting as she walked towards him. 

“Hawke. What are you doing here? I thought you’d be holed up at home for a few hours like you usually do.” 

Ruby shook her head. “I wanted to apologise for how I reacted earlier. I know how much this means to you and well, I’m sorry.” She continued talking despite the look of shock on Anders’ face. She just needed to keep him distracted. 

She smiled when she saw a shadow sneak out of the clinic. “Well, I’ve taken up enough of your time. I’ll let you get back to work.” 

He stared after her when she left, wondering what in the Maker’s name had just happened. Ruby had been… _nice_. She had apologised for snapping at him, a first in around seven years. He shook his head. Clearly he needed sleep. There was no way that had just happened. Justice had been overworking him again. 

The two women laughed gleefully when they were back in the safe confines of the Hawke cellars. “Fuck, did you see his face? I’m pretty sure he thinks he’s dreaming.” 

“Just wait until he finds his boots. He’s going to hate you Hawke.”

“Hey, if I’m going down then I’m bringing a captain with me.” She pressed her body against Isabela’s, pinning her to the nearest wall. 

Isabela looked up to meet her gaze. “That’s not how the saying goes kitten.” 

Hawke smirked, sliding her body down Isabela’s. “I know.”


	30. Legs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autolatry - The worship of one’s self.

Ruby had always had long legs. 

As a child she had been the first in the village to have a growth spurt, though perhaps given how much she grew ‘spurt’ wasn’t quite adequate enough a term. Since then it seemed she had not stopped growing until finally she towered over almost all of the men and women in Lothering, something Carver always seemed to be sour about whilst growing up.

Of course, tall did not mean graceful, something Ruby had never called herself anyway. She was clumsy, terribly so, tripping over those long legs of hers whenever she ran for too long or simply didn’t pay enough attention to what she was doing. 

Yes, she had always been the tall and gangly Hawke, the clumsy one who could trip over anything and nothing. But that did not mean she disliked her legs. In fact, she loved them. They were her favourite body part - well, favourite behind her butt. 

Lying here in the bath, they were sleek, water dripping off them, making her feel like some etheral being. People often told her how they envied them, that they seemed to go on for days (not that that was possible, Ruby would remind them). On those rare days when she wore something that displayed them, her legs looked incredible, Ruby chuckling when she saw the looks people gave her, amazed that they truly were  _that long_. 

Yes, Ruby had always had long legs and that was just fine with her. 


	31. Apodyopis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apodyopis - The act of mentally undressing someone.

She had seen her naked many times before. Long lazy nights, cold mornings, it didn’t matter how or when to her. It was the act which mattered. A means of pleasure, now a sign of her affection. And she had a lot to show. 

Isabela loved the sight of her naked. She was beautiful, at least to her, though she was fairly certain Ruby had started to believe it herself now too. Just as she should do. She was stunning. 

Whenever she was around her she couldn’t help but picture her as she so often saw her, free from her robes and armour and completely bare. When she followed her she saw her bare rear, Ruby’s favourite feature as she had said before, not that Isabela disapproved. Her eyes often wandered down her cleavage when they spoke, wishing that high-necked robe was gone, eyes trailing along the place where her tattoo laid, down to her pierced nipples. 

The end of the day was always her favourite now. The time when she could act out the motions she’d had in her head, pieces of armour falling to the floor followed by more items. 

She always liked pretending to undress Ruby, but doing the real thing was much better. 


	32. Chief Editor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: I've messed with canon and Ruby now has a twin brother and he has a girlfriend

“Ruby, what do you think to this?” Isabela cleared her throat then began reading. 

_He reached out and pulled her to him, breasts pressed against his chiselled chest. “You’re safe now love.”_

_She melted in his embrace. “Oh Hawke…”_

“Wait a second! Are you writing friend-fiction about my brother and his fucking girlfriend? _Really_?” 

Isabela shrugged. “I write it about everyone. Us. Aveline and Donnic. Varric and Bianca. I’ve even written some Fenders stuff, though Justice wasn’t a fan of that. Maybe I hit too close to home with that one.” She chuckled lightly and Ruby scoffed, grabbing the piece of paper from her. 

“Give me that. Let me-” She began reading over the piece. “Well  _that’s_ wrong. He actually picked her up and kissed her before Anders found them. And  _here_ ,” she pointed to another paragraph, “she actually said something closer to  _please ser, I want more_. This is all terribly out of character Izzy.” 

Before she knew it, Ruby had grabbed a quill and began editing Isabela’s work, the two of them working tirelessly to make a piece which, by its end, was perhaps Isabela’s finest. 

“Varric’s gonna love this. I need to show him it right now. Come on.” Isabela grabbed Ruby’s hand and tugged her up, giving her no change to protest as they ran down the corridor of the Hanged Man and into Varric’s palatial suite. “Varric! Get a load of this!”

Ruby groaned, already regretting getting involved. 


	33. Preferences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Her hips slowed as Isabela’s moans quietened, the rogue riding out her orgasm whilst the mage coaxed a few final shudders from her. Ruby slid the shaft out of Isabela, nudging her slightly and sending her back onto the bed, her limbs no longer functioning properly, at least not right now. 

Isabela grinned up at Hawke as she began removing the belt from around her waist. “You really got into that kitten.”

“You forget, I have no problem fucking you, I just don’t want the favour returning.” 

She watched Isabela sprawl as she cleaned up, the rogue stretching like a cat, back arching and hips rising off the bed. She slumped back against it with a content sigh, Isabela rolling so she laid on her stomach, looking at Ruby who stood at the side of the bed. “And I respect that, you know I do. It’s not to everyone’s tastes. Some people like cock, some like vagina, some like none. We all have preferences.”

Her head turned to follow Hawke as she wandered around the room, setting their strap-on back in its place, then turning her attention back to the woman on her bed. “Exactly.” She walked over to the bed, each step slow and deliberate, then knelt above Isabela, arms on either side of her body. “Like me, I like women, but that doesn’t stop me fucking you if you want me to. In fact, I rather like it.” She kissed her way up her body, kissing up her spine until her lips were by Isabela’s ear, her body pressed flush against hers. “And you don’t seem to mind it either. In fact, I’d say you rather like me fucking you.” 

“Ruby,” Isabela turned her head to face her, “I ask you to fuck me. Of course I like it.” 

She chuckled, “I know. I just like to hear you say it.”


	34. Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Isabela decide to cook. Naturally though, something always goes wrong.

“I don’t understand. I’ve made this recipe hundreds of times before and it’s never gone wrong.”

Isabela leaned on the counter and inspected the pie with Ruby. “It  _looks_ fine.”

“Yes, but taste it.” Ruby offered her a slice of meat pie, Isabela instantly spitting it out as its taste hit her tongue. “See? It’s not right.” 

Hawke began to pace, running the recipe through in her head. She’d done it like she always had, nothing had changed except…

Her attention shot to Isabela. “You did get everything exactly as I asked right? No substitutes that look the same?” The rogue fidgeted and Ruby couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at her. “What did you do?”

“I figured it wouldn’t make a difference. Do you know how hard it is to get a hold of pork around here? So I figured changing the meat wouldn’t hurt much.” 

Ruby pinched the bridge of her nose. “No, it wouldn’t, unless you got some scrotty meat like cat or -” She noticed the way Isabela winced at the mention of cats. “This is cat meat isn’t it?”

“I thought it’d be fine when cooked. Apparently not.” 

Hawke sighed and placed the slice of pie back with the rest of it. She rummaged through the cupboards until she found a basket, which she set down next to the pie for her to put it in later. “It’s fine. We’ll take it to Anders to feed a few people in Darktown. Waste not want not I guess. Just next time, tell me if you can’t find something instead of buying  _substitutes_.”


	35. Mornin'

She enjoyed mornings like this. Mornings where she had nothing to do, not people to save, no world-ending crisis which required her attention and hers alone. No, mornings like this were hers and she spent them as she so loved to do. With Isabela. 

Ruby was sprawled out as normal, her lover laying on her chest as she slept. She’d always liked her space when she slept, something which became a problem when Isabela had taken to staying the night after their activities, what with how Ruby managed to take up the entire bed alone, leaving no room for her lover. But she liked the feel of her body curled into her, her hair tickling her skin as her chest rose and fell. It was cosy, a feeling she decided she liked quite a lot. 

She kissed her skin when she woke, tired eyes blinking up at Ruby. “Mmm, mornin’ Sparkler.” 

Ruby returned the gesture, kissing the top of Isabela’s head. “Mornin’. Sleep well?” 

“With the best pillows in all of Kirkwall? Of course I did.” 

Hawke pouted. “Only in Kirkwall? Not Thedas?”

Isabela stretched up and kissed her pouted lips, the rogue crossing her arms and resting on Ruby’s chest so she could look at her. “Well all those other tits don’t matter. They’re not here in Kirkwall so why should I worry about them?”

Ruby placed a hand on the small of Isabela’s back and pulled her to her, kissing her lips over and over as she giggled into hers. She always loved mornings like this, where she stole moments like this away, keeping them for her own. She loved seeing Isabela like this, open and free with her. Fuck, she loved  _her_. 


	36. Hard to Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabela says something which Ruby is not eager to let her forget.

“Say it again. Please.” Ruby smiled up at her, smile so bright Isabela couldn’t help but return it. Maker, she hated it when she did that. This was still new to her. It didn’t come as easily as it seemed to for Hawke. 

“I already said it twice kitten. A third time is just being greedy.” She chuckled, the sound soft, but Ruby’s eyes still shone up at her, full of hope. Isabela sighed and said, “Ask me again.”

Hawke sat up, propping herself on her elbow. Her smile disappeared, her face serious. Despite her expression her eyes still sparkled. “Isabela, do you love me?”

Isabela traced the curve of her cheek with her fingertips, her hand settling to cradle her face in her hand. “I do. I really do love you Ruby.” Hawke’s smile stretched under Isabela’s palm. “You know, me saying it more doesn’t change much.”

“I know,” Ruby turned her head to kiss Isabela’s palm, “but that doesn’t mean I don’t like hearing you say it. I don’t think you realise who happy and relieved I am when I hear you say it. You’re just…you’re fucking amazing, you know that right?” Isabela turned her head to avert her gaze, but Ruby drew her back to look ather, coaxed her gently. “I fucking love you too, okay. And I’m so fucking proud of the stuff you’ve done, whether you are or not. I love you and I’m proud of you Izzy.” 

Any reply Isabela had got stuck in her throat. She answered silently, her lips meeting Ruby’s. It was still new to say the words, but she could express them physically. She poured the words she wanted to say into her actions, letting her body speak for her. 

She knew that Ruby heard her. She always did. 


	37. Immovable Object

She couldn’t move. She was trapped in place, a large body slumped over her, pinning her to the bed. And Maker’s balls, she was snoring too! Isabela pushed at the mass on warm body on top of her, trying to shove the mage off of her, but she just would not budge. 

_Great. What a time for her to take a nap._

Isabela was starting to regret her suggestion of some fun now, laid here with Hawke’s dead-weight securely pinning her to the bed. When Ruby came down from a high like she’d taken her to, she came down hard. And then refused to move. 

Shifting as best as she could beneath Ruby’s weight, Isabela felt around under the pillows and pulled out the book she’d left there, realising that once again she would be in this position until Ruby woke up.


	38. Wicked Grace

She could lose herself kissing Isabela. It was definitely on Ruby’s list of favourite things to do, along with fucking her and putting morons in their place. She just felt so damned good pressed against her body, she couldn’t help but get lost in her. In the feel of her, in her taste. Everything about her was soft, yet oh so demanding and fuck if it didn’t drive her wild.  

She sat astride her lap, boot-clad thighs up on each side of her lap. Her breasts pressed against her chest and Ruby’s hands twitched on Isabela’s hip, eager to get her hands on them. Instead she slid them down, over the curve of her arse, grabbing it as she rolled her hips against her. 

If Isabela shifted just a little how she sat, Ruby could come with little help. Her hips ground just off where she wanted them to, and no matter how she shifted beneath her Isabela would not give her what she wanted. Her mouth left Ruby’s and found her ear. “You have to prove to me you’ve earned that kitten.” 

A growl left Ruby’s throat and her hands tightened on Isabela’s rear, pulling her closer still, forcing her to shift on her lap. 

A voice cleared from across the table and both women turned to see who had interrupted them. Their friends sat across from them, some looking sheepish, some clearly a little embarrassed, and Varric simply laughed. “Maybe you’ve forgotten, but we were playing Wicked Grace.” 

Ruby had stood before Isbaela had time to reply, taking her lover with her. “Yeah, we both fold.” She threw a bag on coins on the table then made a swift exit, heading down the corridor to Isabela’s room. The rogue was hot on her heels, grinning as she followed Ruby out of Varric’s room and towards her own. 


	39. Inappropriate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby doesn't appreciate it when people start creeping on Isabela, especially when she's already told them herself to sod off.

“Fireball, you’re staring again.”

Ruby kept her gaze fixed on the pair at the bar as she replied. “Well he’s creeping again. Can you blame me?”

“No,” replied Varric calmly, “but I’m pretty sure that if you keep staring like that you’re gonna set the poor guy on fire.” 

Hawke huffed. Good. Maybe that would teach him to stop making inappropriate comments and trying to cop a feel when Isabela clearly wanted none of it. Especially when all she was trying to do was order them another round of drinks, and the bartender seemed to like to take his sweet time about doing so.

Ruby watched as the man went to move his hand down, Isabela moving further and further away from him, his hand now dangerously close to -

“That’s it. Varric, hold my fucking drink. If she won’t break his arm then I will.” 

Everyone in the tavern seemed to realise what was wrong except the man beside Isabela, still trying to place his hand back on her rear while she pried his hand off it over and over again. He froze when he saw Hawke, fire in her eyes and he swore he saw smoke come from her nostrils. “Remove it like she wants before I make you.”

His hand lingered for a moment too long and Ruby grabbed his wrist, yanking his arm away with more force than one would think possible for someone of her stature. He squirmed in her grip, her touch blazing hot, but she refused to let go just yet. 

Hawke yanked him to her so she was staring him down. “When a lady tells you to fuck off, you do so. Got it?”

Ruby let go then, releasing him like he was made of dirt and wanted nothing more than to wash her hands of him. He nodded frantically as he ran off, arm clutched tightly to his chest. Ruby smirked when she noticed the red hand print on his skin, then turned her attention back to Isabela. “You okay love?”

Isabela nodded. “I was fine you know. I’m used to creeps like him.”

“Well that doesn’t mean you have to be.” She leaned down and kissed her, lips hard against hers, her temper still not back in check yet. It lasted only a moment before Ruby stood straight again and shouted over the counter. “Hey, can we get our fucking drinks yet? And on the house too, since my girlfriend here has been repeatedly harrassed by one of your customers because of your slowness and reluctance to step in and do anything.” 

She kissed the top of Isabela’s head before nudging her towards their table. “Go on, I’ve got this. You go join Varric.” 

Her drinks came instantly after that, Corff mumbling something about how they and the rest of their drinks that night were on the house, a means of apology. In truth the man simply seemed terrified of angering Ruby further, but he would never admit to that lest that too anger her. 

She grinned when she set the tray down on their table and unloaded their mugs. 

“You’re terrifying sometimes Fireball,” said Varric suddenly. “You know that right?”

Ruby simply continued grinning. “I don’t know what you’re on about Varric?” 


	40. Noble Parties

It had been a long night. Too long for Ruby’s liking. She hadn’t wanted to go, but even she knew she had appearances to keep up and these parties were a good way of going just that. But fuck they were dull. She’d wanted to bring Isabela, to keep things interesting, but even she had thought better than that, Isabela instead agreeing to meet her at the end of the night. Instead she’d asked Sebastian to accompany her, him seeming like a safer bet than anyone else. He’d been pleasant enough company at least, pleasanter than the rest of Hightown’s finest anyway. But Maker, she was glad to be home.

Isabela was waiting in her room when Hawke returned, boots at the end of the bed and corset on the back of the chair. She’d found herself a book to read, one of Varric’s by the looks of it, which she looked up from upon hearing Ruby arrive. “Took you long enough.” 

Ruby dropped her bag on her desk and made her way over to the bed. “I know. I couldn’t get away.” She turned so her back was towards Isabela, “Wanna help me out of this dress?”

She all but leapt off the bed at the invitation. “Gladly. I take it you don’t like it then?”

“Do I fuck,” snorted Ruby, exhaled a content sigh as Isabela undid the lacing at the back. “I couldn’t breath for most of the night. Then when I threatened to take a dagger to the lacing and just get rid of the corset, Sebastian told me off and confiscated my daggers. Spoilsport.” 

Isabela chuckled, her hands pulling the last of the lacing from the corset holding up Ruby’s dress. The material fell from her with ease and she watched, amused, as Ruby stretched happily. “Better?”

“Much, thank you. Now, how about we level things up a little? You. Shirt. Off. Now.” 


	41. Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted - "War's End" kiss

It was over. Meredith and Orsino were dead and they were done. At last. 

Ruby didn’t bother to look at the charred corpse that had been the Knight-Commander as she walked away. She no longer cared about her. She was dealt with. This was over. There was nothing else for her in here now. Her attention lied elsewhere.

She met her halfway, both women striding towards one another, their goal clear. They didn’t care about the blood still on their faces, nor her bite of her gauntlet against bare skin. She kissed her with all she had, simply glad to be alive. 

_They were alive._

“Didn’t I say you wouldn’t lose me.” 


	42. The Thunderstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sea isn't always calm, as Ruby is discovering the hard way.

Most days Ruby like the sea. She had grown used to it, or at least as used to it as someone with questionable sea-legs could. She no longer threw up every other day, a definite improvement, in fact it had been over a week since she had last thrown up due to seasickness. The rocking of the ship as it travelled over waves no longer churned her stomach like it did, making it impossible to keep down what little she had managed to eat. 

Unfortunately, there were also days where the sea liked to remind her why she had hated it in the first place. 

And today was one of those days. 

She pulled her cloak close as she ventured out of the Captain’s cabin, shielding her face from the rain which lashed at her skin. Isabela was where she’d hoped she wouldn’t be - though of course she was, she was the captain of this ship after all - behind the wheel, a gleeful grin on her face. Preparing herself for the onslaught of rain Hawke joined Isabela on deck. 

“Is there a reason you’re grinning like a fucking moron in this rain?”

Isabela’s grin didn’t moved an inch. “Look at this thunderstorm! Isn’t it magnificent? A real test of skill you know, sailing through one safely. And this rain! Maker, isn’t it glorious?” 

Hawke said nothing, but simply looked at her, dumbfounded. There was many things she would call this thunderstorm, but glorious was not it. “I’m sorry. We’re in the middle of a fucking thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” She waved a dismissive hand in the air and shook her head. “Not for me thanks. You can stay out here like a crazy lady. I’m off back inside to dry off and get in our nice warm bed. I’ll see you later.” 

She took one final look at Isabela before ducking back inside, her wet hair blowing wildly in the wind, the image reminiscent of a queen of the seas. Hawke smiled to herself at the image, her smile growing when the water hitting her skin stopped its assault. 

She would leave the storms to Isabela; she seemed to have mastered them. Afterall, she was the embodiment of the sea. 


	43. Well, Shit

“This is why I told you to wear a hat or a headscarf or  _something_ kitten.”

Ruby tried not to pout as Isabela scrubbed her hair for her. She was taking far too much pleasure in doing this to her, making sure she felt each time she found a knot in her hair. And she wanted to throw that bucket overboard so she couldn’t dunk her again. 

“How was I supposed to know you weren’t exaggerating?” She managed to ask inbetween yelps. 

Isabela simply tutted. “Maybe if you’d’ve believed me, I wouldn’t be having to scrub bird shit out of your hair. No, this is your own doing Ruby. I’ve been out on sea enough to know that if you’re near land, wear something on your head. Bird shit it a bitch to wash out and there’re plenty of recently-fed birds flying around the coastline.” 

Ruby continued to grumble as Isabela scrubbed and combed through her hair, only settling when she was done and her scrubbing turned to a much more pleasant kneading. She hummed quietly to herself, much more content now. 

She whined when Isabela’s hands finally moved from her hair. 

“Tell you what, you get shit in your hair again and I’ll do this. But first thing tomorrow we’re finding you a hat, got it?” 

Ruby nodded. “Fine, but I’m picking it, not you.” 


	44. Sneeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a #sexlaughterhonesty project.
> 
> Prompted by an anon - "I was going down on a girl once and she was really close but I really had to sneeze so I didn't want to stop so I kept going and then I sneezed and she came from my nose jerking against her"

“ _Fuck. me!_  Don’t stop! Maker, don’t -”

Ruby looked up from between Isabela’s thighs, an exaperated look on her face. “Do I have to fetch the gag again? My mother’s next door for fuck’s sake.”

“Fine, I’ll shut up. Just carry on!” 

Hawke returned to her task, tongue and fingers working in unison as she brought Isabela closer to her climax. She was so close, she could feel it. Just a little more and she’d get to see her come for her again. Maker she loved it when she did. She looked so fucking beautiful. 

She needed her to hurry up and come though. She could feel the inside of her nose tickling. Hawke wanted to scratch it, Maker knows she did, but she knew that if she moved for even a second Isabela would shove her head back down and tell her to keep going until she came.  

So she continued, tongue working overtime to tip her over the edge. 

Maker, but she wanted to sneeze. Needed to, in fact. 

“Keep going. I’m almost there.”

Ruby held back a groan. She didn’t need Isabela to state the obvious, she needed her to frigging hurry up already. She swore she was doing what she always did, yet she seemed to be taking longer than normal to come. Andraste’s tits, if she didn’t hurry up then - 

Too late.

She inched forward, nose rubbing against Isabela’s clit as she sneezed. A second later Isabela was crying out, her nose on her clit giving her that final push over the edge. Isabela sagged into the bed, finally sated, a slow smile spreading across her lips, faltering only when she laughed. 

Ruby sat up from between Isabela’s legs, pinching her nose. “We got any tissue laying around?”


	45. Relaxation

“ _Fuck_ this is nice.” 

Isabela chuckled, thumbs pressing harder into the pad of Ruby’s foot, drawing another long moan from the woman. “I told you it’s better with two. You don’t get this kind of treatment alone, do you Sparkler?”

“No, but there’s a lot of things you’ve proven are better with two, so I’m not really -  _ahh_ \- surprised.” 

She smirked as she continued working, fingers kneading away at her feet, easing the aches from another long day of running around and fighting idiots. When Ruby had said she wanted to relax this wasn’t quite what Isabela had first intended, but she did love a good bath and she was not going to turn down the opportunity to share one with a good looking woman. The massage had been her own idea, Ruby looking like she could do with something as a little pick me up, and if there was one thing Isbela knew it was how to relax someone. 

“If you want kitten, we can still do some of those things as well.” 

Ruby chuckled and asked, “What? After we’ve just goten clean?”

Isabela’s hands left Ruby’s feet and she shuffled closer to her, slotting herself between Ruby’s legs. “Well then I guess we’ll have to have some fun in here, so you can stay nice and clean.” 

Hawke grinned and pulled Isabela onto her lap as best as the bathtub would allow. “What a shame,” she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

A gush of cold air forced them closer, the two women shivering as the door to Ruby’s room flew open. “Ruby dear, I was thinking - oh.”

“Hello mother.”

“Well, this is nice and awkward, isn’t it. Hi Leandra.”

Ruby’s mother avoiding looking at her daughter and Isabela, currently in a wet tangle, trying to retain some modesty, for her sake more than their own. “Hello again. Ruby, when you’ve got a moment please. I want to discuss your possible suitors with you.  _In private_.” 

She didn’t wait for Ruby to answer, but instead left the room, seemingly eager to be out of there. 

Ruby sighed when she let go of Isabela. “Well there goes my good mood.”

She began to get up, but Isabela made her sit back down. “Sod that. Finish your bath at least. I wasn’t done helping you relax.” 

“I really should go deal with this.” She stood up, Isabela letting her this time, and grabbed her towel. “You enjoy this. Here.” She pressed her hand to the water and re-heated the water for Isabela. “When I come back I plan on taking you up on your offer of getting nice and dirty.” 

Isabela smirked up at her, “I think I can do that, Sparkler.” 


	46. Fantasies

“You keep staring, kitten.”

It took a moment for the words to register in Ruby’s brain before she realised that Isabela was talking to her. She shook herself mentally, bringing herself back into the room and the conversation. “What?”

“You. Staring. At her.” Isabela nodded across the tavern, towards the group of guards on their night off. They were all drinking, enjoying themselves. But one in the group seemed to have caught Ruby’s attention and she was not being subtle about it. 

Ruby bit her lip, suddenly looking as guilty as a child who’d been caught stealing cookies. To her surprise though, Isabela laughed. “I’m not mad about it, I’m simply trying to get your attention. I was trying to have a conversation with you, but you were too busy staring at her tits.” Isabela followed where Ruby’s eyes had been moments before and nodded appreciatively. She wasn’t bad to look at, especially out of all that clunky armour. 

“Sorry, I just…” Ruby sighed. She had no idea how to saw what she’d been doing. Daydreaming was perhaps the best description, but when their subject matter was of a sexual nature the word began to seem inadequate. 

“It’s okay kitten. You were picturing her naked. With one of us I reckon, or both.” She saw the corner of Ruby’s mouth twitch and she grinned. “ _Both_. Naughty girl. I wasn’t sure you had it in you.” 

Ruby’s face began to burn. Sometimes she hated that Isabela could read her so well. She had a real knack for getting her to say what it is she wanted. She loved her for it, but damn if it still wasn’t hard for her. 

“Would you want to, if you could? Invite someone to join us, I mean.” 

Her eyes widened at Isabela’s words. Her desires spoke for her, lips opening before her brain had time to stop her. “Yes.” 

“Well then, looks like we’ve got a few things to work out. Come on kitten, let’s go back to my room so we can talk in private.” 


	47. The Hawke with the Dragon Tattoo

Isabela sighed contently as she flopped onto the bed, Ruby joining her a moment later. Hawke laid on her stomach, too tired to bother rolling over, her legs and arms practically dead. “Fucking hell I needed that. How long has it been?”

“Three months I think. Nearly four. Though that’s your doing for running off without me.” Isabela rolled to join her, running a hand down her back. It stopped midway down and Isabela gasped. “What is  _this_?” She traced a line down Ruby’s back and Ruby exhaled a chuckle.

“Oh yeah, I forgot you didn’t know about that.” She laid flat, allowing Isabela a better look at the new addition to her back. She continued to trace its design with her fingertips, following the body and wings of the giant red dragon on her back, right down to where it’s tail brushed her tailbone. 

“This must’ve taken a while.” 

Ruby shrugged. “It did. It was worst when it was healing though.” 

“I bet,” she mumbled in reply. Isabela continued to inspect the work, fingertips tickling Ruby’s still slightly sensitive skin. It was beautifully done, she had to give the artist that. Truth be told she was surprised Ruby had managed to sit for so long to let someone do this, and she wondered what poor sod had to put up with her for so long. Ruby still hadn’t figured out ‘people skills’, though she was improving. Slowly.  _Very_ slowly. 

Isabela shifted and her weight settled on Ruby’s thighs. She turned to look up at Isabela, but she was told, “I’m just getting a closer look kitten,” so Ruby laid her head back down. Her hands moved from her back to Ruby’s sides and she felt her body press against her back, breasts brushing against her skin as Isabela began to kiss her way down Ruby’s body. 

“That’s a very close  _look_ Izzy.” 

She chuckled as she moved beyond Ruby’s back, hands nudging her legs open. “I don’t think you’re going to complain, do you?” 

Any protest she had died on her lips as Isabela’s tongue licked her length before pushing into her folds to taste her. Isabela’s chuckle vibrated against her. “I didn’t think so kitten.” 


	48. Done With This Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long story short, Ruby can now become a dragon and took Morrigan's place in the final battle.

Isabela let out a heavy sigh of relief when she finally opened her eyes. “Oh thank fuck! Don’t you dare do that to me again Ruby!”

Her eyes were hard to open, but she managed, a cracked laugh passing her lips at Isabela’s words. “Hello to you too.” Were she not injured, Isabela would have punched her. Luckily for Ruby the dragon had already done that job for her. 

Now she was laid in the infirmary, bandaged up and badly beaten. Isabela sat at her side, still in the clothes she had gone out to fight in. Ruby’s own were long gone, though they had prepared for that beforehand. 

“You had me worried sick. I thought you said you knew what you were doing?” 

Ruby chuckled. “Did I say that? I don’t remember saying it. Nah, you must have me mistaken with someone responsible. Maybe Lady Bryanna. She’s got her shit together, not like me. Hell, I can barely dress myself.” She glanced down at her naked form. Apparently her humour was not appreciated, Isabela’s frown unmoving. She sighed. “I’m sorry Izzy. You know I don’t do this just to scare you. I was helping fix my mistake.” 

“And you nearly got yourself killed in the process.” Her frown softened, face now full of sadness. “I almost lost you. I thought I had. You didn’t see how beaten up you were when we finally reached you.” Ruby opened her mouth to speak, but Isabela continued. “You fought a dragon Ruby. A fucking dragon.” 

Tears began to run down her cheeks and Isabela rubbed furiously at them. Ruby stopped her hand and linked her fingers with hers, thumb rubbing comforting circles. “It’s okay Izzy. We’re done now. This shit is finally done. We can go home and move on.” Ruby brought Isabela’s hand to her lips and kissed it. “I promise.”


End file.
